starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Vespene gas
[[image:Vespene SC1 Game1.jpg|thumb|Vespene gas geyser in StarCraft]] Vespene gas (or "gas" or "vespene" for short) is one of the two main resources of StarCraft and StarCraft II, the other being minerals. It is a hydrocarbon compound, and is the most plentiful high-performance fuel in the galaxy.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Overview TerranVespene SCR HeadAnim.gif|Terran-stored vespene ZergVespene SCR HeadAnim.gif|Zerg-stored vespene ProtossVespene SCR HeadAnim.gif|Protoss-stored vespene According to Doran Routhe, a famous United Powers League scientist, planetary systems beyond the Solar System could contain new resources that could benefit a resource-depleted Earth. Although the terran colonists went beyond their intended destination, Routhe's theories were proven correct, the Koprulu sector featuring resources not found on Earth, including vespene gas. Vespene gas has a variety of applications. is usually green in color,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. though the color may change through contamination;McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. silver vespene deposits have been observed.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. It is highly prized by terrans due to its unusually high potential energy rating and as such, is used as a fuel in high-performance engines, energy reactors and simple vehicles in a manner similar to Earth's fossil fuels. Often found in geysers, deposits of vespene can be found on many planets along the galactic rim and in asteroid fields, a number of space platforms having been built to harvest the resource. In addition, vespene can be extracted directly from a planet's crust, albeit with more difficulty.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Deposits can be found via geo-survey units, courtesy of the gas's electromagnetic returns. Crystallized vespene can also be found alongside mineral fragments inside asteroids.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Purity of the vespene is highly valued.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. Hydrogen sulfide is one such impurity, causing the gas mixture to become explosive. Contaminated vespene has a yellowish tinge. Liquid vespene is also usable.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1''' (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Vespene gas is also used by other races. The zerg have adapted themselves to use raw vespene as a source of nourishment to drive their greatly accelerated metabolisms due to the gas's high-caloric capacity, raw vespene exposure resulting in enhancement of the ultralisk's physical capabilities,Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and increasing the aggressiveness of the roach.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 In contrast, the protoss use vespene as a catalyst for their psi-driven machines. Vespene formations slowly regrow over time on planets such as Antiga Prime, contributing greatly to the ability of terrans to survive in the Koprulu Sector.1998-07-03. Backwoods. Battle.net StarCraft Compendium Maps of the Month. Accessed 2008-04-17. However, while vespene geysers effectively have an unlimited amount of gas within them, after a certain point, the geyser "collapses", with only trace amounts of vespene able to be found. Later reports by Universal News Network stated that vespene was non-renewable, and questioned what would happen when the last geyser was exhausted.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 Vespene gas is somewhat flammable if fire of a high enough temperature is applied and explosive with sufficient firepower. During the era of the Terran Dominion, the Geological Procurement Services division was assigned with finding and exploiting vespene geysers for the Dominion war effort. Game Effect In order to transport and store vespene gas, it must first be sealed in a container, either a tank, box or sac depending on the race. Each race has a type of structure for performing this conversion: the terran refinery, the zerg extractor, and the protoss assimilator. Only one worker unit can be inside the building collecting at any one time, but multiple workers can be queued up to mine from it. Depending on the exact distance from the nearest base, the optimal number of units to be sent to mine a geyser is three or four. Generally speaking, the more advanced a unit or structure is, the more vespene gas it requires to produce. Flying units and spellcasters require large amounts of vespene to create. StarCraft Typically, a standard mineral patch comes with a lone vespene geyser with five thousand units of gas. Units collect the gas at a rate of eight units per trip until the geyser is depleted. When a geyser is depleted, the workers will continue to mine but will only produce two units of gas per trip. Development During development, gas was stockpiled outside the refinery/extractor/assimilator. Enemy units were able to steal them. Furthermore, if a worker was killed while transferring gas, the gas would remain where the worker was destroyed.Hidden Pics, Angelfire. Accessed on 2018-06-06 StarCraft II [[image:VespeneGeyser SC2 Game1.jpg|thumb|Vespene gas geyser in StarCraft II]] Compared to the first game, the harvesting of vespene gas is radically different. A standard geyser only has 2500 units of gas, but each mineral patch comes with two geysers. Gas is mined in units of four rather than eight, and the cost of gas-extracting buildings is decreased. Thus, while overall collection of gas is equal to the original game, two workers collectively mining 8 units a second, gas is a more costly investment due to the need for twice as many workers and two gas-extracting buildings instead of one. A depleted geyser can no longer continue to be mined once depleted: the building acquires a reddish tint and the workers harvesting from it cease their work until given new orders. As with the original, the appearance of vespene geysers in StarCraft II changes in accordance with their tileset. Vespene geysers have a rich variant. These geysers are colored purple and give 6 vespene per trip as opposed to the usual 4. Vespene resource pallets may be found in campaigns. Wings of Liberty In the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign, vespene harvesting benefits from two upgrades. At ten protoss research points, the player has the option to increase harvest rates by twenty-five percent, resulting in 5 gas being mined per SCV trip. At fifteen points, refineries become automated and no longer need SCVs to mine, automatically producing vespene for the player every few seconds. Automated refineries also benefit from the twenty-five percent bonus production rate.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Heart of the Swarm In the StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign, the zerg have also gain and receive the same vespene harvesting benefits from two upgrades which is similar to the terran campaign mechanics when Sarah Kerrigan reach a certain level with the Supreme mission completed. At level ten, the player has the option of selecting the automated extractor upgrade which no longer need Drones to mine, automatically producing vespene for the player every few seconds. At level thirty-five, the player has the option of selecting the vespene efficiency upgrade which increase harvest rates by twenty-five percent, resulting in five gas being mined per Drone trip. Automated extractors also benefit from the twenty-five percent bonus production rate. Legacy of the Void In Legacy of the Void, gas comes to a total of 2250 per geyser.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-05-21. Legacy of the Void Beta: Balance Update Preview - May 21. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-22. In the game's campaign, once the Spear of Adun collects enough solarite, the protoss can collect gas without using probes. Co-op Missions In Co-Op missions Vorazun, Nova and Zeratul can harvest vespene without workers once they reach Level 5 while Swann can call in harvesting drones on refineries to get more. Development The process for building alternate art for vespene geysers in StarCraft II was limited by time, which led to a limit of the number of types being present at the game's release. Both natural and artificial geysers had to have the same rough form and their openings in exactly the same locations, since terran and zerg gas harvesting buildings cap the holes during their construction animations.2011, SC2: Vespene Geyser. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-15 In Legacy of the Void, Blizzard planned to reduce the amount of gas produced by a geyser from 2500 to 1700 in order to encourage more expansions.Blizzard Entertainment. 2014-11-08. Legacy of the Void: Multiplayer Preview. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2014-11-09. ;Rich gas '''Rich vespene has a standard size of 2500 units and may be collected at a rate of six per trip. It may be found in the StarCraft II Map Editor. Rich vespene geysers on this map are distinguished from normal geysers by the small storage tank-looking object on the side.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Rich vespene geysers were included in the IGN Pro League (IPL) 4 map "Atlantis Spaceship." ;Restore Gas In 2008, a worker would collect six vespene gas per trip and the geyser had an initial supply of one thousand units of vespene gas, once depleted the amount harvested per trip was reduced down to two. Vespene collectors had an ability to "Restore Gas" in which the player would pay one hundred minerals and the collector would temporarily shut down for forty-five seconds. But once the shut down period was finished, four hundred vespene gas would become available to be harvested at six vespene gas per trip until this supply was depleted again.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-30. WWI’s Fallout: StarCraft 2′s Resource System Revised. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2011-07-24. References es:Gas vespeno Category:Resources